


Shut Your Mouth

by Grimm_demon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_demon/pseuds/Grimm_demon
Summary: Yuri never could learn to shut his mouth.





	

Yuri slams against the wall of his hotel room, his lips being claimed by his taller lover in a show of dominance. Otabek's tongue invaded his mouth, fighting with Yuri's own to show him who is in charge here. His hands gripped Yuri's ass, picking him up and forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. His hard on presses into the younger man's ass. He presses his tongue on harder, forcing Yuri's mouth open wider, pushing him harder against the wall. 

As his mouth was plundered, Yuri ponders on what landed him in this situation.

~

Yuri always knew he was the best. He rarely ever doubted it. So it was no surprise to him when he won gold in his latest free skate, narrowly beating his boyfriend for it.

"Good job on winning gold, Yuri." Otabek congratulated him. 

"Yeah, no shit." Yuri snorted. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"You barely beat me." Otabek said, trying not to rise to his bait.

"But it's not as if you could beat me. You never have."

"Yuri." Otabek snapped, turning to face his boyfriend. "You can't pretend that you're some great, all encompassing skater. You fuck up, just like everyone else. You're not perfect, you've never been and you never will be, so stop showing off."

Yuri stood in stunned silence, clearly not expecting his boyfriend to snap like that. Their elevator door dinged, opening on their hotel floor. Yuri turned on his heel, stomping down the hall to their room. Otabek caught him as he was attempting to open the door, caging him in with his arms.

"Maybe you need a little reminder as to who's in charge here."

~

Yuri was roughly manhandled, being forced to his knees before his boyfriend. Otabek unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and pointing the tip at Yuri's mouth.

"Maybe instead of insulting me you can put your mouth to better use, huh?" Otabek smirked, pushing his cock into Yuri's open mouth. He groaned, loving the wet warmth of the inside of his boyfriend's mouth. 

Yuri was shocked by the sudden mass of flesh that entered his mouth, but realized what his boyfriend wanted. He would have smirked if there was not a huge cock occupying the space between his lips. Yuri pushed his head forward a bit to take in more of Otabek. He pulled back and pushed forward a couple of times before pulling off and locking at the head. He kept licking the tip and down the length and Otabek moaned from the sensation. His boyfriend always did give the best head jobs. 

After a minute of pure bliss, Otabek was getting impatient and wanted to cum so bad. The older boy carded his fingers through Yuri's hair and gripped the back of his head hard. With this grip he pushed Yuri down farther onto his dick, almost choking him. Yuri coughed and tried to separate from the hard cock basically shoved down his throat. 

"You can't insult me from this position can you?" Otabek teased. Yuri gagged once more and finally was able to pull off, but didn't stop pleasing his man. He moaned into the suck and the feeling sent Otabek into heaven. He came into Yuri's mouth and watched as the younger boy swallowed and licked up the mess. 

"I'm not done with you yet, Yuri." He picked up Yuri, carrying him to their bed. Dropping his boyfriend onto the bed, he crawled up behind him. He pulled down Yuri's pants, admiring his ass for a long second before raising his hand and dealing out a hard smack. Yuri gasped, moaning long and loud at hit. Otabek dealt out several more spanks before letting out a chuckle. 

"Does my little whore like being hit?" Yuri moaned out at those words, clearly loving the attention he was receiving. Otabek knelt down, biting into the soft flesh of Yuri's ass, directly on a bruise that formed when he fell during practice. "I'm gonna make you see God."

Otabek licked one long stripe up between Yuri's asscheeks, listening to Yuri gasp at his actions. Otabek swirled his tongue around, making Yuri go crazy with moans and whines. He poked his tongue into Yuri's hole, making him even louder. He thrust his tongue in and out, as if trying to fuck him into submission with just his tongue. Angling his tongue around, he attempted to hit Yuri's prostate, and when Yuri mewled loudly, he knew he had hit it. He kept attacking his spot, forcing noise after noise out of Yuri's mouth. Yuri screamed, letting out one final noise as he released all over the bed sheets. 

They both collapsed onto each other, lazily kissing as they tried to regain their breath. "You know, Otabek," Yuri gasped out, "I should get you angry more often."


End file.
